


Nothing: The Fanmix

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: InspiredByOQ 2018 [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Inspired by OQ week, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: A fanmix based on Bellatrix_Wannabe_89's fic, "Nothing", which has the following summary: Robin was no longer the honorable man that they told about in storybooks. He was no longer that smug thief with a mischievous smile and a twinkle in his eye. He was nothing now, and how on earth was nothing supposed to go on? OQ Angstfest Prompts 10, 18 21 & 43





	Nothing: The Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bellatrix_Wannabe_89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657639) by [Bellatrix_Wannabe_89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89/pseuds/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89). 



> **Creator's Notes:** I got to preview this fic before OQ Angst Fest and both loved and hated it for what it was. And then I got to thinking about a few songs that could really fit it well, but forgot about it until IBOQ came along. And then I realized that this had to be done. This was probably my #3 project to come to mind and I've struggled with it the whole thing, but I think I've done it justice.
> 
> **Musical Notes:** I'm not even going to apologize for the repeat of In This Moment. In my original "what could work" list, there were like five of their songs included out of the twenty-ish possibilities I had to weed through. I'm pleased with how this worked out.

  
Listen here: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLASfIBWbiVC9Tqc0bnuNuHHagLzenWXZ_) // [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1250111240/playlist/4qQWEOoGBYRJ5pkNRSsAuo?si=RmjUsCfyRDSE-rgOtrCB9Q) // [Playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/ariestess/playlist/nothing)

**  
_Come What May_  
**  
Artists: Nicole Kidman, Ewan McGregor  
Lyrics: David Francis Baerwald, Kevin M Gilbert

Strong clouds may gather, storms may  
But I love you, I love you till the end of time  
Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

**_The Last Words You Said_**  
Artist: Sarah Brightman  
Lyrics: Janey Clewer, Richard Marx

And I still hear you whispering in the silence of my room  
My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon  
I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly  
"Love me now forever,"  
Were the last words you said to me

**_Into the Light_**  
Artists: In This Moment  
Lyrics: In This Moment

And I'm falling  
Watching as you're hurting  
I'm down here I'm on my knees  
How can I survive?  
And you turn to me and promise me you're ready  
And tell me you'll be waiting on the other side

**_Man In The Wilderness_**  
Artists: Styx  
Lyrics: Tommy Shaw

Sometimes I feel like a man in the wilderness  
I'm a lonely sailor lost at sea  
Drifting with the tide, never quite knowing why  
Sometimes it makes no sense at all

**_Broken Arrow_**  
Artists: The Script  
Lyrics: Mark Sheehan, Danny O'Donoghue

When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow  
It's so hard to keep yourself on the straight and narrow  
When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow  
You fall of course  
Yeah when you hit the ground  
It's hard to get to heaven when your falling hell bound

**_Ever After_**  
Artists: Marianas Trench  
Lyrics: Josh Ramsay

Don't you move  
Can't you stay where you are, just for now  
I could be your perfect disaster  
You could be my ever after  
You could be my ever after, after all  
I could be your perfect disaster  
You could be my ever after

**_February Song_**  
Artist: Josh Groban  
Lyrics: John Ondrasik, Marius de Vries, Josh Groban

Where is that simple day  
Before colors broke into shades  
And how did I ever fade  
Into this life, into this life

And I never want to let you down  
Forgive me if I slip away  
When all that I've known is lost and found  
I promise you I, I'll come back to you one day

**_End of Me_**  
Artists: Apocalyptica feat. Gavin Rossdale  
Lyrics: Eicca Toppinen, Gavin Rossdale, Johnny Andrews

Can't chase away your ghost, inside it only grows  
Nothing left but misery  
This will be the end of me  
All the shit that you created, all the scars you celebrated  
Couldn't take away your pain  
Couldn't resurrect your gain  
This love will be the end of me, this love will be the end

**_Dreamer_**  
Artist: Toni Childs  
Lyrics: Toni Childs, David Ricketts

You're the voice of the dream I had  
You're the voice and I'm so glad  
You're the weight of the dream of a life come true, there's no denying  
I sometimes run and chase the moon, I just can  
I sometimes run and chase the views, and dream of you

**_Leeds_**  
Artists: Indigo Girls  
Lyrics: Emily Saliers

Hold my head love i'm sick tonight  
Find the open hole and press your fingers there with all your might  
Before the last ounce of my spirit bleeds  
Onto the pristine sheets  
Of the hotel bed in leeds

**_11:11_**  
Artists: In This Moment  
Lyrics: Chris Howorth, Kevin Churko & Maria Brink

But at least I can say  
At least I can say I loved  
But at least I can say  
But at least I can say I lived  
When I lay down and die  
At least I can say I lived

 

**Resources** :

  * Images :: [Clocktower](http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/File:101Clock1.PNG), [gravestone](https://image.shutterstock.com/image-illustration/gravestone-on-white-background-260nw-296756153.jpg)
  * Fonts used :: Viner Hand ITC, Times New Roman




End file.
